Sex on the desk
by randomshoes42
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, so if that idea offends you don't read Spoilers for Echoes Adelle DeWitt/Laurence Dominic


**Sex on the desk . . . **

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the amazing Joss Whedon, I am just playing with them . . . I'll put them back when I'm done :)

A/N: So I re-watched the whole of season one recently and I am totally loving Adelle DeWitt. But she seems kinda lonely and Victor obviously isn't doing it for her so I decided a bit of Laurence Dominic on the desk was in order . . . didn't quite come out how I'd intended and is totally out of character, hence the drugs being a really good cover! Any way, I'm fairly certain there are some grammar errors in here somewhere, but open office doesn't seem to pick up on them, so I tried my best but my grammar truly sucks! Reviews are love :)

"For God's sake, quit calling me 'ma'am'! We got drugged, we behaved like idiot children. It happened, it's over. You may go!" With a nod he turns and leaves the room. I settle into my desk chair and turn to my computer, pulling up the house CCTV and watching Echo as she walks around without a care in the world. I could seriously use a drink right now, just as I am about to rise and get my self one, my office door opens and Laurence Dominic strides across the office towards me.

"Mr. Dominic," I snap, "you will knock . . ." My sentence is cut off by his lips slamming into mine as his hands frame my face holding me still. Not that I could bring myself to pull away right now. His tongue brushes across my lips and I willingly open myself to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and returning it with vigour. I bring my hands up fisting his jacket and pulling him closer to me. His hands slowly move to tangle in my hair and he guides me to my feet and turns us so that my desk is pushing into the backs of my legs as he moves flush against me. I relax my grip on his jacket as he starts to massage the base of my neck gently with the fingers tangled into my hair. I slide my hands under his jacket and to the top of his pants, dragging his shirt out from them and running my hands over the bare skin there. He groans into the kiss, moving to press against me closer.

I move, pushing him back slightly, smiling as he breaks contact with my lips and reaching for his tie. Getting the idea, he untangles his hands from my hair and reaches to pull my shirt from my skirt. I pull his tie off and drop it to the floor, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he runs his fingers across the skin at the base of my back, giving me goosebumps. Finally getting the last button undone, I push both shirt and jacket off his shoulders. He releases his hold on me and shrugs them off, they fall to the floor next to his tie. Taking the opportunity I quickly pull my shirt and camisole over my head, dropping them down to the ever growing pile. He openly ogles me for a moment before leaning back in for another kiss. He runs his hands over my stomach and sides making my muscles twitch and my breath hitch.

Breaking the kiss he traces his lips along my jaw line and starts to do wicked things to my neck with them. I drag my hands down his chest, feeling his well defined muscles and ghost my fingernails up his back causing him to shiver and thrust his hips against mine. Groaning at the feel of his erection pressing against me, I bring my hands around to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and flicking open the button. As I draw the zipper down, he drops his hands down to my skirt and unzips it as I reach into his pants and cup him through his boxers. He moans and bites down slightly harder on my shoulder. He pushes my skirt to the floor, leaving me in just my panties, bra and stockings. He takes a small step back, and looks me up and down very appreciatively. I bite my lip slightly under his gaze. Smiling he steps back flush against me and kisses me passionately. His hands ghost up my sides, tracing the bottom of my breasts before slipping around to release the clasp on my bra and dragging it down my arms. As my bare breasts brush against his chest I can't help but moan. His hands cup them, gently massaging them and brushing teasingly over my nipples.

This time, I break the kiss, moving to catch his ear lobe gently between my teeth. He let's out a hiss of surprise, and I gently kiss just below his ear, licking and sucking the spot, mindful not to leave a mark. He pulls away from me slightly, planting a kiss on my lips before pushing his shoes off his feet and dropping his pants and boxers. This time I am looking appreciatively! Smiling he steps back towards me, reaching out and hooking his fingers into my panties and drawing them down my legs. When they reach the floor I step out of them and pull him up flush against me for another kiss. I can feel his erection pressing against my leg.

He again holds my face between his hands, kissing my gently. He lowers his hands slowly down my back, cupping my behind and then sliding his hands behind my legs, lifting me so that I'm perched on the edge of my desk. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him firmly between my thighs. I drag my hands up his arms and across his shoulders, brushing my fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, his hands tracing patterns on my thighs that make me shake with need. I close my eyes too.

"Please . . ." I whisper quietly. He moves his hips, bringing him to my entrance. He buries his hands into my hair, kissing me desperately as he slowly thrusts into me. I groan at the feeling of finally having him inside me. When he is fully sheathed inside me, I feel him moan into my mouth. He drops one hand from my hair to pull my legs higher up his waist, dragging another moan from both of us. I brace both of my hands on his shoulders and he keeps one hand on my hip with the other playing with the hair falling lose at the base of my neck. Agonizingly slowly he pulls out of me, to thrust back in with speed and force that pulls a surprised gasp from my lips. He sets up a fast pace, kissing me hard. He tightens his grip on my hair, pulling me down to lay on the desk as he pounds into me, my legs wrapped tightly around his ass, his hands torturing my breasts.

I can feel his legs shaking. I push myself up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him furiously. I place a hand on his shoulder and shove, berating myself for the needy moan that escapes my lips as he slips out of me. I slide to my feet and push him down into my office chair, straddling him and slowly lowering myself onto his cock. I reach up and drag the clip out of my hair, letting it all tumble around my shoulders. Smirking he wraps his hands into my hair and kisses me hard as he begins to thrust into me again. I lean my head back and cry out, he takes the opportunity to begin kissing my neck and I can feel the heat starting to gather.

I begin meeting him, thrust for thrust and his head drops back against the chair. His hands are gripping my hips so hard that I'm sure their will be bruises. I'm getting closer, and he looks so amazing right now with his eyes closed tight. I lean forward and kiss his lips, plundering his mouth. I'm so close now, I grind down on him harder, and the next thrust drags me over. I bite his lip and cry out as I come, clamping down on him, he thrusts once, twice more into me and I can feel him shooting into me as he comes with me. As we both ride out our highs, he loosens his grip on my hips and I settle gently down into his lap.

Neither of us moves for a minute or two, just sitting with my head resting on his shoulder as our breathing slows and our heart rates return to normal. He brushes his lips against the side of my head and I turn to meet him, kissing him gently. Sadly, I rise, pulling him up with me and we both begin to collect up our clothes and get dressed. He's just finished buttoning his shirt as I finish tucking mine in, and I step into him, taking the tie from his hands and fastening it around his neck. He pulls me close, kissing me once again on the lips and I smile sadly at him. He steps away, putting a professional distance between us once again and I draw myself up, steeling myself.

"I'd better go," he whispers. I nod, turning away from him so he won't see the sorrow in my face.

"Yes, you probably should," I whisper in return. I begin to collect my hair back up, but he's suddenly behind me again, flush against my back, pulling my hands away.

"Leave it," he whispers against my ear, "it looks better this way!" He presses a kiss to my neck and the turns and walks quickly out of my office. I sink into my chair and close my eyes, taking a deep breath to fight back the tears that threaten. Just then my phone rings. Sighing I reach out and pick up the handset.

"DeWitt," I say in a clipped, professional tone.

"Uhhh . . ." Topher stutters out. "You know when I said there were no side effects to the drug . . ."

Growling frustratedly, I bite out, "I do remember that conversation well, Mr Brink, what of it?"

There is a nervous chuckle from the other end of the phone, "I . . . uh . . . I was wrong, it seems to lead to a serious lowering of inhibitions . . . like, kinda totally . . . Boyd just kissed Saunders in the middle of the . . ."

I cut him off, suddenly guessing where this conversation is going. "Yes, thank you, I get it! Confine the people affected, is this going to affect the actives?"

I can hear the hesitance in his voice, "No . . . I don't think so."

Shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh, "put them in the pods anyway, we can't afford to have any more incidents today." There is a knock on my door, Judith opens it and comes in.

"Yeah, sure boss lady, will do." Putting the phone down and feeling more than a smidgen irritated with Topher, I turn to Judith and raise and eyebrow. She smiles at me, "I just wanted to check you were alright before I left for the night, Ms. DeWitt." Nodding I wave a dismissive hand at her, she nods and leaves, shutting the door behind her. Sighing I get up and walk around my desk to look out of the window, catching sight of my reflection in the glass I realise that I look thoroughly awful, like I've just had sex on my desk and I close my eyes and offer up a silent prayer to a God I don't believe in that Judith has the sense to be discrete about that.


End file.
